Innocent Blood
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: Very dark. If you like Skull Kid, DO NOT READ!!!!!! Link, with blinding fury, kills someone innocent, and goes insane (In the next chapter)
1. Innocent Blood

Crestaria: You know what? Why don't you skip the actual fic and flame me? I must warn you, this fic is VERYY dark...Not to mention The Skull Girls (me, PikaCheeka, and Chica1388) are going to have it out at me...This is from Link's POV  
  
  
Innocent Blood  
  
  
I stared hatefully at my archrival, Skull Kid. Him and that stupid mask of his, anyway. He wrecked havoc all over Termina, as well as leading me into this hateful land, with no way out.  
  
"Tael!" Tatl, the annoying fairy that followed me around cried.  
  
"Sis!" Tatl's brother said. Tael looks like an experiment gone wrong. He looks like crimson blood...  
  
"Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon... The four are there... Bring them here!" Tael, the-fairy-gone-wrong, once again shouted.  
  
"Don't speak out of line, fairy!" my most hateful enemy hit Tael. But did I care? Not one bit.  
  
"Tael! Skull Kid,do you think you are still our friend after this?" Tatl shouted, flying ahead of me so as to attack Skull Kid. That was not going to happen. My fist closed around Tatl and threw her back against the wall. (Just pretend there's a wall there.)  
"Link!" Tatl gasped weakly, her wings broken. "...Why?..."  
  
"Who cares?" I shrugged her off, and spun around to face Skull Kid once again.  
  
"TATL!!!!!!" Tael cried, rushing to her side. Like I said, who cares?   
  
All I care is to get my revenge, for forcing me on another damn quest, with girls who slobber over me, and to keep me away from my one true love. (His one true love is whomever you like. I'm not saying, in fear of an even bigger flame) from being in her arms, from the scent of her sweet-smelling hair, from her hot breath on my neck....  
  
I knew what I had to do. I had to play the Oath to Order, to awaken those lazy giants.  
  
The sweet-sounding notes of my ocarina filled the air, travelling all over Termina to awaken the four Giants.  
  
Ground rumbling, the four giants aproached the moon, constantly humming "Oath to Order" annoyingly. They tried to hold it up, but the moon was still bearing down, still the sign of death...  
  
The Giants are idiots.  
  
Skull Kid looked shocked.   
  
"How...The fabled Giants?"   
  
Skull Kid is an idiot.  
  
He suddenly looked down, and that cursed mask fell off.  
  
He fell down, landing hard with a thud, while the mask floated up to the moon.  
  
I have to take care of the mask, but first, I want revenge...  
  
I took out my arrows, and shot one after another, pinning Skull Kid to the wall.  
  
He looked terrified.  
************************************************************************************************  
(Skull Kid's POV)  
  
Th giants came.  
  
I felt overjoyed. They were going to save me!  
  
I looked at Link, and the mask slipped off and flew to the moon.  
  
I was free...but I don't have the natural ability to fly.  
  
I fell down, landing hard.  
  
I'm pretty sure I broke my legs.  
  
I looked over at Link, wanting to thank him for freeing me, and to remind him that he still had to destroy the mask.  
  
THWAAP! THWAAP! THWAAP! THWAAP!   
  
Four arrows shot out of Link's bow, and pinned my arms and legs against the wall.   
  
What is he doing? Doesn't he know that the mask is the bad guy?  
  
He walked over, and insane grin on his face, and a glint of what made Majora's Mask so evil...  
  
He took his sword out, and gently put the tip of it against my heart.  
  
I am terrified.  
  
I am innocent...  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I enjoyed the looks of pure terror on his disgusting face.  
  
Now maybe he knows what I had to go through every god-damn day on my quests.  
  
"You took my freedom..." I whispered, slightly pushed the sword harder against his skin.  
  
"You took my happiness..." a manical laugh came out of my mouth.  
  
"You took my fairy..." I probably would have found Navi by now!  
  
"YOU TOOK MY LOVE!!!" I shouted, a wounded animal.  
  
I could feel the empty lonliness inside my heart... The sickness, the emptiness...  
  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
This guy DARED to take all of that away from me, and fill my soul with emptiness!  
  
"LINK! NOOOOOOOOO!" Tael shouted, fearing what was to be next.  
  
I was beyond caring.  
  
I took my sword and pierced his chest, going straight through the heart.  
  
Blood welled up, and gushed out, staining my hands of blood.  
  
Blood came out of his mouth.  
  
Blood everywhere...  
  
"NOOOOO! SKULL KID!" The fairy freak shouted, crying.  
  
He landed on Skull Kid's shoulder,not beleiving what I had done.  
  
He deserved it.  
  
Both of them.  
  
I can see him straining to say something.  
  
"The..mask..did..all..of..that..." He gasped.  
  
He is not completely dead?  
  
"I..am..innocent..." he looked sad, so unbearably sad...  
  
Tael's color suddenly went out.  
  
Both of them had died.  
  
Innocent?  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
WAHHH!!!!!! SKULL KID!!!!!! WHY, LINK, WHY?!?!?   
  
Please remember that Skull Kid had not died in the fic.   
  
It was Skull Kid's stunt double.  
  
He was stupid.  
  
I did not like him.  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please post all flames in the reviews.  
  
I am crazy.  
  
Crestaria 


	2. Stained Hands

Crestaria: Well, you guys asked for it, and you got it. The sequel to "Innocent Blood". Another incredibly dark fanfic....BE AFRAID...BE VERY AFRAID...  
  
Stained Hands  
(Link's POV)  
  
Blood...  
  
Everywhere...  
  
The sign of Death...  
  
And loss...  
  
And Insanity...  
  
I've always spilled blood,but never...  
  
Innocent blood...  
  
All the blood...  
  
Was it really worth it?  
  
Killing an innocent kid...  
  
Was it really worth it in the first place?  
  
Spilling blood, a hundred lives lost, just to save other people?  
  
Somehow...  
  
It doesn't seem right whichever way I turn...  
  
I'd spill the blood of five creatures, to save one person...  
  
They were evil!!  
  
But what is evil?  
  
Evil is spite, hate...  
  
To take it out on innocent people...  
  
To destroy their lives...  
  
To cause unnecesary bloodshed...  
  
I'm...evil...  
  
I can hear Tatl behind me...  
  
I should care...  
  
But I don't.  
  
I'm beyond caring about anything...  
  
I literally killed myself when I killed Skull Kid.  
  
"..Li..nk.." I can hear Tatl sraining.  
  
"..Play the song..."  
  
A stupid song is going to fix my problem?  
  
"Of....t..ime..."  
  
Yes!  
  
A v, A v  
  
With shaky fingers, I placed them in the proper notation.  
  
Instead of light, cheery notes, the ocarina played notes of doom, sadness...  
  
And insanity...  
  
I could see the familiar white mist of time surround me...  
  
Suddenly, I threw the Ocarina of Time at Tatl.  
  
It hit her, sealing her fate, breaking it into millions of pieces...  
  
And sealing my fate...  
  
"You stupid fairy! Don't you know that I can never go back, never be the same?!?! I killed someone! I killed your brother! I KILLED YOU!!!"  
  
I blamed everyone.  
  
Everyone but me.  
  
The mist...  
  
Turned blood red...  
  
Swirling, it showed me of all the times I killed someone...  
  
Took away their soul...  
  
Took away their life...  
  
Replaying the scene with Skull Kid...  
  
"Very nice..." something said in my mind.  
  
I spun around, seeing Majora's Mask...  
  
"Just like me..."  
  
NO!!  
  
"Not like you! I'm not as evil as you!"  
  
Majora's Mask laughed.  
  
"Oh,really? I suggest you turn around."   
  
I did, not really caring if it was a trick.  
  
I saw...me.  
  
Me with blood stains, everywhere...  
  
Me with a look of glee when I killed Skull Kid...  
  
Not caring for anyone else...  
  
Looking pleased when I killed some creature...  
  
I WAS Majora's Mask.  
  
The spirit of Evil was within me...  
  
And there was nothing I could do...  
  
The Moon came boring down.  
  
The Giants...gone.  
  
Everything burning in its wake.  
  
I WAS the moon.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I screamed.  
  
I screamed from pain...  
  
From agony...  
  
From insanity...  
  
It came boring down.  
  
The Goddess of Time...  
  
She will rescue me...  
  
Won't she?  
  
I heard her voice, speaking to me.  
  
"You have...another chance..."  
  
Everything reversed in slow motion...  
  
Right back to the moment I was about to kill Skull Kid.  
  
"SKULL KID!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tael screamed.  
  
I could sheath my sword...  
  
Ask for forgiveness....  
  
There WAS no forgiveness.  
  
My hands were stained forever....  
  
I took my sword and plunged it through MY heart...  
  
A smile, one of insanity, appeared on my face...  
  
My hands were stained with nothing but the blood of my soul.  
***********************************************************************************************  
crestaria: Who cares about Link? All that matters is that Skull Kid is alive. DIE LINK DIE!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
